Wonka's Exquisite Delights
by stranger12
Summary: The tour is a little different


**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory – Wonka's Exquisite Delights**

The tour is a little different

* * *

Charlie and the rest of the kids, plus their respective parents, stared in shock, disgust, and a million other feelings, as Augustus Gloop was poked in the chocolate river by the Oompa Loompas with long sticks. They did the same to his mother, whom they'd pushed into it right after her son fell over.

"M–Mr. Wonka..." – Charlie tried, not liking the way Willy Wonka grinned mischievously at the chocolate river and its slowly drowning inhabitants.

"Yes?"

"You... Should... Shouldn't someone–? Help them get out?"

"Get out?"

"They're going to drown!" – Mr. Teavee exclaimed, and everyone suddenly broke out of their stupor – "What is the matter with you!"

"Oh, I see what the problem is" – Wonka said sweetly – "Now, now, don't you worry your pretty little heads about them, they will be just fine, I promise" – his gaze turned back to the Gloops.

It was quite clear to anyone that they were not struggling anymore. Charlie didn't want to think about what that meant.

"You killed them!" – Veruca Salt shrieked – "Daddy! I want to leave right now!"

"You mix people into the chocolate?" – Mike Teavee questioned curiously, though he was fairly pale – "That doesn't seem... Sanitary"

"Who cares about that!" – Violet Beauregarde snapped at him – "Two people just died! Oh my God, two people just died!" – she put her hand over her mouth, and her mother came over to coo over her.

"Mr. Wonka, I believe it would be best if we all left and called the police" – Mr. Salt stated with his hand on his daughter's shoulders.

"Police!" – Wonka said, widening his eyes – "What a thought, no, no, no, no police! What are you thinking?" – he chided, and Charlie swallowed, but when he made to start running away, it was like an entire army of Oompa Loompas appeared out of thin air, all around the children and their parents – "Now, shall we continue the tour?"

The way the Oompa Loompas stared everyone down made it all too obvious that it was not a question.

* * *

The rest of the tour was mostly silent. The fact that in each room they went in an Oompa Loompa somehow pushed one child into doing something they didn't really want to, especially with the crystal clear memory of what happened to the Gloops, but they had no choice.

Mr. Wonka smiled bizarrely at them, and the Oompa Loompas jumped in order to obey his every look.

So Violet was made to eat an experimental piece of gum, and her mother sobbed as her daughter swallowed and became blue as a blueberry, and Wonka simply said she would have to be popped.

That Wonka's eyes shone when he said it didn't make any of them hopeful that Violet and her mom would be okay once they came out of the tunnel they were pushed into. Veruca turned green as they heard Violet crying and begging for help and threw up in a corner. Wonka wrinkled his nose but simply waved a hand for an Oompa Loompa to clean it up.

In the next room, no one but Wonka wanted to come anywhere near the tiny balcony, however one glare from him and the kids hesitantly came closer. The adults held them in place almost desperately while looking at Wonka fearfully.

Charlie gasped when Wonka carelessly pushed Veruca over, and Mr. Salt screeched when she fell on her face. He tried to go after her, but Wonka held him back with a shockingly strong arm, and they had to watch as the squirrels all around the room slowly came over to sniff her as she wept and tried to crawl away.

Her face was a bloody mess, and her legs looked crooked, but the squirrels didn't care, and they climbed her, turned her on her back and quicker than Mr. Salt could yell out a warning, they started biting into her. Wonka finally let him go down, and in his haste he also fell over. The squirrels were that much quicker to attack him, and no matter the difference in their sizes, he was dropped easily enough, and his screams made Charlie shut his eyes tightly and put his hands on his ears.

"Stop them! You must stop them!" – Grandpa Joe begged Wonka, but the man simply shrugged.

"Stop what? This is the cycle of life. The strong will survive over the weak" – he waved a vague hand at the increasingly loud and bloody scene of the squirrels eating away at the Salts – "Now, this is boring, let's keep going!"

"You're insane" – Mike stated, not wanting to move.

"So I am" – Wonka grinned at the boy – "What do you want to do about it?"

Mr. Teavee put a strong hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him back to him.

* * *

The television room fascinated Mike despite his fright, and he hesitantly watched on as the Oompa Loompas did their work.

"How does it all work?" – he asked, mesmerized.

"Why don't you go on and try it?" – Wonka answered in a honeyed tone. Mike walked over to the platform as if transfixed by it, and not even his dad's calls made him stop.

"No, no, Mike! Mike, stop!"

"Let the boy have his fun" – Wonka said with a brief chuckle – "Boys will be boys and all that"

"He's my son!" – Mr. Teavee screamed into Wonka's face – "You can't have him too!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you really ought to have read the fine print in my Golden Ticket"

"The–?"

"Hm"

Meanwhile, Mike had climbed the platform, and Charlie gasped when he started levitating, then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" – he whispered.

"Look over there" – Wonka pointed at the large television across the room.

Charlie looked at Mike appeared there, much smaller, and then he widened his eyes as Mr. Teavee started running over there when an Oompa Loompa reached into the television screen and removed a tiny, all too alive Mike from it.

And bit into him. Charlie couldn't stop the scream that escaped him as he watched blood pour out of Mike's tiny body, and Mr. Teavee desperately try and save his son, or attack the Oompa Loompa who– Who–

"Oh, Charlie" – Grandpa Joe groaned – "I'm so sorry"

"Grandpa?"

"We should never have come"

The way Wonka turned to them with a wide, wild, horrible grin made Charlie agree with his grandfather.

* * *

This was going to be a Butterfly Effect story, but I was stuck. Then I was talking to a friend about this molasses factory accident, or something, and how people died in it, and I said something like, It's like Death by Willy Wonka, and this story just kinda... Wrote itself.

Willy Wonka is a fucking sociopathic serial killer. So... =D


End file.
